What Will Be Will Be
by Vamp-Lynette
Summary: Mix immortality, magic, fighting and a bit of time travel and this is what I ended up with. Highlander xover. please readreply
1. The Beginning

What Will Be Will Be

Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Highlander Crossover Series

Author: Vamp_Lynette 

Series/Sequel: What Will Be Will Be Series

Disclaimer: None of the shows I use in this fic belong to me, I am merely borrowing them and I promise to return them when I'm done. 

Notes: Set at the end Season 3. Oz left after season 2, in my world he actually managed to graduate and left town with the band. 

Warnings: Some violence. 

The Beginning

Prologue

They were gone, it was the thought that Willow could not shake, they had left her. Xander left for his drive from state to state tour, but she new he wouldn't be back. She had seen it in his eyes when he hugged her good bye.

Buffy and her mom had also left, moving to a new city to start a new life away from the Hellmouth. Giles had followed so he could still watch over her.

Then her parents had died, they were killed in an aeroplane crash on their way home from a business trip.

Even Cordelia had left, probably somewhere spending her parent's money. Angel had gone to find his redemption elsewhere.

So Willow was left alone. All alone. Well that wasn't true, Wesley was still there, he had been fired from the council for not looking after his slayers properly and then not returning when ordered.

She and Wesley had been working together now for several months, they had been successful in keeping the vampire population down. Wesley had also become a good friend to Willow.

Willow looked up from the bench where she was sitting and looked at the charred remains of her old school. Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered all that she had lost over the course of only a few mouths, but she did not let them fall. She was tired of crying over things that could not be changed. 

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" Willow's head snapped around to the direction the scream came from. She jumped up and ran to where she thought she heard it, as she rounded a corner into an alleyway she suddenly stopped in her tracks.

In front of her stood a very large demon, 8ft tall, green, with very sharp, very large spikes where his hands should be. Willow looked quickly around to see if there was someone near the demon that the scream might of belonged too, but she saw no one. The demons eyes turned to where Willow stood, realising she was now the centre of the demons attention, she turned to run, but the demon lunged at her, ramming his spike through her stomach. Willow looked down to where they were now connected; shock dulling the pain slightly.

Blood started pouring from her mouth as he lifted her off the ground, Willows vision became blurred as the pain flared through her body, she started to pass out as it all became too much for her to handle. With a growl the demon threw her through the window of an abandoned warehouse. 

There, surrounded by shattered glass, Willow Rosenberg died.


	2. The New Willow

The demon howled in triumph and turned to leave to find more fun, suddenly he felt pain course through his back and turned his head to see the insect he had just killed standing there: 

"Long time no see." She said with a grin on her face. The demon sank to his knees; she retracted her sword from his back and with one swing cut his head off. The demon's body fell heavily to the ground as his head rolled away. Willow turned and looked up at the window that she was thrown through so long ago as a bright white light exploded in side. 

A smile spread across her face, she turned away, her long leather coat flapping in the breeze as she sheathed her sword.


	3. New Path

Willow sat up abruptly, looking down at her stomach expecting to find a big gaping wound. There was nothing but a big rip in her jumper and small rips in the rest of her clothes, the only evidence of her being injured were the bloodstains. Willow was confused; the last thing she remembered was demon and pain. She looked around and noticed she was not where she last was. She was in a very white place; she stood slowly and noticed that she was not alone. In front of her was a silver skinned man and women, dressed in blue robes. 

"Greetings Lower Being" The man said in a deep voice.

"Hey!" Willow said in very high-pitched voice as confusion started to be replaced with fear.

"Do not fear us Willow Rosenberg, we are not here to harm you but to warn you of your destiny." The woman said stepping closer to Willow.

"Destiny, I I don't have destiny, I'm plain destiny free," Willow stuttered backing away from them. "Who are you?"

"We are a messengers from The Powers That Be," the man said. 

"And you are about to begin your destiny" the woman stated.

"What has been shall be again"

"What is about to be has already been"

"Farewell, your destiny is about to begin"

The couple raised their hands with a flicking movement towards Willow and light began to encompass the whole room.

"What?????" Willow yelled. As the light seemed to rush at her, encompassing her whole body. Energy seemed to explode all around and inside of her, the power built up and suddenly it was gone and she was tumbling through the air.

Willow hit the ground after what felt like an eternity of falling; she slowly began to stand up. She felt wetness and realised it was raining. She felt very cold and looked down to see she was extremely naked. She felt a something soft put around her body and jumped nearly falling over. But was caught in a very strong pair of arms. She began to shiver from a mixture of fear and cold.

"Fear me not Willow." Willow managed to become steadier on her feet and looked up at the face of the man who held her. The fear left her as she saw the kindness and gentleness that were in his green eyes. " I am Torrin, I am the one who has been sent to prepare you".

"For what?" her words came out in a breathy whisper.

"Destiny." he answered simply before Willow passed out.


	4. Old Friend

Willow walked around Sunnydale, looking at the place she had not been for years. She had come back every now and then, out curiosity, but not often, as her memories of this time and place started to reassert themselves. She went to her old home, to the place she had spent the first 18 years of her life, not a great portion.

Picking the lock, since she no longer had her key, she entered the house through the front door, Willow looked around remembering years long since gone, for her anyway. She went into her room looking at the various items, touching them and remembering a life that now seemed alien to her. Looking through her old clothes she laughed at the contrast between them and what she wore now. Willow looked at a picture that lay on her desk. It was of Wesley, she smiled at the memories she had of him, they're fighting demons, or at least attempts at doing so. She sat on her bed just absorbing, trying to readjust herself to the way things once were, thinking of what she should do now; leave town or remain. The powers did send her a vision to help her memories of this place fully re-immerge. So there must be a reason why they did it, perhaps she was meant to be here.

Willow decided that she should go see Wesley, he deserved and explanation of what had happened to her. _Knowing him though as soon as he sees me he'll probably assume I'm possessed or something before I even open my mouth, probably faint after I've explained._

Wesley was sitting in his small apartment at his desk; on it were various books of demonology. Wesley was researching a demon that had killed a young man in the woods. Fortunately the late mans girlfriend had escaped and had given the description he was now investigating, when he heard a knock at his door. Wesley got up from the table and made his way to the front door, looking through the peek hole he recognised his best, and only friend at this moment in time, Willow. He quickly opened the door and ushered her in, he locked the door and turned around taking note of her appearance. She was wearing leather pants and red tank top that exposed her mid-rift with a leather trench coat over the top. Her hair was tied back in scalp plat.

"Willow. New Look?" He asked, looking rather confused and worried as he backed away. _Oh my god she's possessed where's my axe gone? _

"I'm not possessed Wes." She said with an amused look on her face.

"I never said you were." Wesley said, his voice raising a few octaves higher than his normal level.

"Ahh but you were thinking it" Willow said stepping closer, she was finding this rather amusing.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" Wesley asked worriedly.

"Logical assumption, plus the fact that you are surreptitiously trying to make your way over to the axe behind you."

"Ah" He said sheepishly. 

"Wes, sit down. I have something very important to tell you." Willow said as she made her way to his couch and sat down. Wesley slowly made his way over to the chair opposite her, still looking a little nervous. _Lets see, how best to start this. _ "Wes, tonight I was killed."

"WHAT??????" Wes said jumping up out of his seat, Willow reached over and grabbed him pulling him next to her on the couch.

"Wes Calm down," _ Ok maybe that was not the best way of putting it, _waiting until he had gained some semblance of control, 

"Tonight I was killed by a Kivory demon, but I'm immortal so I woke up again, but for me this happened over 4000 years ago." Wesley scrunched his face up in confusion. "I'm not explaining this well am I?" Wesley nodded his head in agreement. "Ok, I died right?" Wesley slowly nodded, "Then I woke up in this white room, ok." Wesley nodded again, "Then these two silver people told me that I had a destiny, you with me so far." Again a nod, "Then they hurled me over 4000 years into the past, there I was trained by another immortal like me called Torrin. And for the past 4000 years I have fulfilled prophecies, fought demons, immortals and men alike, I've been married on several occasions, partied with the best them, travelled around the whole world and generally had a good time, accompanied by some very bad times." 

Willow took a deep breath; the last bit came out in one big sentence. "Got that." Wesley nodded, stood up and promptly fainted. "I knew it!" Willow exclaimed before pulling Wesley off the floor.


	5. New Friend

Chapter 4

Willow woke up on a sort of makeshift bed, she was still wrapped up in the furry blanket, peeking underneath she now saw she was dressed in some sort of fur. Her eyes bulged and her cheeks stained pink with the realisation that the man who she saw before must have dressed her. Sitting up she took in her surroundings. She was in a forest, trees surrounded her, and she appeared to be in a clearing, a fire burnt steadily in front of her. Feeling chilled she moved closer to it as she pulled the blanket tightly around her, Willow realised she was alone. 

_Ok, lets review, I'm impaled by a demon, die, I think, I'm pretty sure I did die, It felt like I died. Then again I really have no basis of comparison since I've never died before. Anyway, I wake up in a white room; two silver people tell me I have a destiny. Them I'm naked standing in the rain, some guy is there, says his name is Torrin, tells me he is gonna prepare me and then I understandably pass out. Then I wake up, no longer naked, in a forest. Ok I think panic is on option, maybe this is just a dream and if pinch myself I'll wake up. _

Before Willow got a chance to test her theory she felt a sort buzzing go through her head, an overwhelming feeling that something was coming, she shivered and stood up looking into the darkness.

"Do not worry, what you are feeling is natural for us." A voice said behind her, she spun around and saw Torrin carrying some sort of dead animal over his shoulder. 

Willow stared at him, "Us? What do you mean us? And why am I here and what is going on?" Willow was starting to get slightly hysterical by this point.

"Calm Willow, I shall explain what I can, what I know." Torrin spoke in a calm and soothing tone and Willow soon found herself relaxing. "Sit."

Willow slowly sank down in front of the fire, "Ok. Calm, I can do calm."

Torrin smiled at the small girl in front, _so young, so innocent, she has no idea of what lies ahead of her. She looks so fragile how can she possibly handle what is to come? _

"As I have all ready told you my name is Torrin, I am an Immortal. I am also a practitioner of Magic and soothsayer. I have a duty to train you; I saw your arrival in vision and know that you have a destiny of great importance. I will prepare you as best I can for this future. As for where you are, you are with me and you are safe. As for when you are is another question, you are in the past about 4000 years from when you were born. I know this is a confusing for you, but there are many things you must learn and many more things that you must know. But I have told you enough this day, you must rest for now, I shall tell you more when you wake. For I do not believe you are ready to hear more at this time. Rest, we shall speak again"

Willow nodded as she made her way back to her makeshift bed; carefully she lay herself back down. To say she was confused was an underestimation, she was shocked, worried and afraid, but she did feel safe with this man despite the fact that she had just met him. Willow did not understand anything, she felt numb and disorientated. Closing her eyes she decided to try to sleep and hoped that when she woke up she would find this to be nothing more than a dream.


	6. Old Friend Cont'

Chapter 5

Wesley awoke with a jerk as some very potent smelly thing invaded his nostrils.

"Ughh!" He exclaimed with distaste, "Get that foul smelling abomination away from me!" He exclaimed pushing Willows hand, which contained a bottle of the offending substance, away from him. Willow obediently capped the bottle placing it on the table,

"How you feeling?" Willow asked in a concerned voice as she helped Wesley to sit up on the couch. Wesley looked at her and dropped his head into his hands. After few minutes of silence Wesley looked back at Willow.

"You died."

"Ah ha"

"Your Immortal."

"Yup."

"You're over 4000 years old."

"Yep"

"You're not joking are you?" It was more of statement then a question.

"No." Willow shook her head and gave him a small smile.

Silence descended as they both struggled to think of something to say.

"Well. Would you care for some tea?" Wesley asked suddenly.

"Sure."


	7. New Friend Cont'

Chapter 6

The bright sunlight of the morning sun broke through the trees where Willow lay. Struggling to sit up, confusion clouded her mind as she tried to remember where she was, once she had though she wished she hadn't. She looked over to a bundle of burnt branches that was surrounded by stones; obviously the fire had died last night. On the opposite side of the remains of the fire lay Torrin with his eyes closed. Slowly Willow started to rise.

"Good Morrow Willow." Torrin spoke his eyes still closed.

"ekkkk!!!" Willow squealed and promptly fell back onto the blankets.

"I did not mean to startle you Willow." Torrin spoke softly as he began to rise in to a sitting position.

Willow stared at him with wide eyes, all at once her feelings started to erupt inside her, fear, anger, confusion and she burst.

"Did not mean to startle me? DID NOT MEAN TO STARTLE ME?" Willow's voice began to rise.

"Willow calm yourself."

"No I will not calm myself, in the past 24 hours, well I think its been 24 hours, well it doesn't matter, in what ever amount time it has been, I have been stabbed by a very big ugly demon, thrown through a window, woke up with these two silvery people staring at me, they hurled me into a puddle where I was naked, NAKED, and you are there seeing me in all my nudeness, you tell me I am 4000 years in the past and you tell me to be calm." Willow spoke all this while slowly walking until she was right in front of him, prodding her finger in to his chest. "Being calm is not a possibility at this point!"

Torrin looked down at the finger that was still pressed rather hard into his chest and smiled. _Such spirit she might survive all that is to come with the fire she has inside her. _

"You're smiling. This is not a smiley time, so, don't smile." Willow looked down to where her finger touched his chest, their heads started to rise at the same time, until their eyes locked. Willow jumped back quickly after realising how close they where.

Lowering her head as red tainted her cheeks, "Sorry. I just don't know what's going on and I'm confused and scared and more than a little angry and rightly so 'cos I'm not where I should be, which is at home in bed, or, or, or talking to Wesley trying to work out what the next evil thing is, and, and, th this is just a dream, a bad, bad dream, caused by stress, and, and, yeah, this is just a dream and I am going to wake up in my bed." Willow babbled on, Torrin was quiet amazed at the speed she spoke, not to mention the fact that she had managed to say all that in one breath.

Torrin deciding it was best to stop her tirade before she passed out or became more hysterical then she already was. He slowly stepped forward so as not to alarm her and placed his hand on her chin lifting her head so her eyes once again met his own. With his other hand he wiped the tears that had begun to fall.

"I am sorry Willow. I know this is frightening to you. But you are here for a reason, you have a destiny Willow. One of great importance, you are of great importance."

"But I'm no one, nothing special, am just plain old reliable……" Torrin placed his finger over her lips to silence her.

"You are very special Willow, and you will learn that. Have faith in yourself." Torrin smiled down at her, Willow smiled a timidly back at him.

"All right I'm calm. Will you please explain what is going on now." Willow asked while seating herself once again on the fur covers.

"If you believe you are prepared to be given such knowledge, I shall tell what I can." Seating himself opposite from Willow he began. "As I have already told you, you are about 4000 years from when you where born,"

"But how.." Willow interrupted. Torrin silenced her with a wave of his hand.

"Calm yourself, let me speak first. You are in the past, I do not know exactly the correct amount of years you have travelled back in time, but we shall find out another day. The Powers That Be are the ones responsible for sending you here, as well for the vision given to me. I have been sent to guide you, prepare you for the future, for your life." Again a hysterical and babbling Willow interrupted him.

"What kind of life, I'm going to grow old and die in the past, I'll never see my friends again, even though I don't really think I was going to see some of them again anyway, but, there must be a way to get back?"

"Willow! You will not grow old and die, there is great chance you will live to see them again."

"What? I don't understand." Torrin stood up and walked round to Willow, kneeling besides her he took her hands in his own.

"You are as I am, you will never grow old, you can neither become infected or die from disease, when you are cut you will heal. If you are ever stabbed through the heart you will wake up, you can not be killed by anything other then decapitation." Torrin looked into her tear filled eyes, smiling at her, trying to comfort her. "You are immortal."


	8. Explanations Present

Chapter 7

Willow and Wesley sat silently across from one another sipping their tea. Willow placed her cup on the small coffee table situated between them and spoke breaking the silence and causing Wesley to jump a little.

"Look Wesley I know this must be, well, kinda odd for you, but I'm still Willow. Well a 4000 year old Willow, but I'm still your friend, If you still want me to be your friend, I mean you don't have to be if you don't want to be……." Willow trailed off a little towards the end. Even after living for 4000 years she still had a tendency to ramble on a little.

Wesley noticed this little fact and a small smile graced his mouth. _4000 years she may be, but there are some things that never change, but many things do. _At that thought his smile turned into a frown. Looking at Willow he could see no physical changes in her face but her body seemed to have developed. Studying her closer now she had removed her long jacket he could see her well-toned form. Her bare arms where muscular, but were not so muscular that the veins could be seen like on weight lifters, but were very attractive. Her stomach, that was exposed, had light indentions of muscles but again not too much. All in all her muscular body added to her attractiveness. As his travelled upwards he noticed that there was a lot more on her chest then her usual woolly sweaters showed. Quickly averting his eyes he looked at her face, more specifically in to her eyes. They no longer held the wide-eyed innocence she once possessed, but within the depths of those emerald eyes, he saw a great deal of wisdom, knowledge and strength and also the same kindness that had always been there since he had known her.

Willow noticed he was studying her and waited patiently for him to finish his observation and speak.

"Willow, you may be older than you were the last time I saw you. You may have changed in many ways, but you are still my friend. And I would like very much to get know who you have become now." Wesley smiled at Willow and she returned his smile with a blinding one of her own, before diving across the table and hugging him so hard he thought she would crack his ribs.

"Thank you Wesley. Believe it or not, I really missed you." She said without pulling out of the hug.

Wesley smile down at the red head who was still holding him in what he considered an iron vice.

"Em. Willow, has anyone ever told you have a very strong grip." Willow pulled away from him and grinded sheepishly at him.

"Sorry Wes, I got a bit carried away." Willow pulled away and sat on the edge of the table in front of Wesley.

"That's quite all right Miss Rosenberg." Willow pulled a face at being addressed by her maiden name.

"Wes, I haven't gone by Rosenberg for a long time. Just call me Willow from now, just full stop you know. Willow. Then again I haven't really gone by Willow in a long time, and most of my immortal friends call me Thera, cause that's the name I've used more then any other, but Willow was my first name and it would be nice to be Willow again. So just call me Willow. Ok? "

"Very well Willow." Wesley chuckeled before he looked down at his cooling tea. Looking up at Willow he spoke. "I'm curious." Wesley looked back up at Willow. "If you where sent 4000 years back in time, I would not of, I would think that, well.."

"Just ask Wesley, I'll answer it if I can." Willow straitened up on her table seat.

"How can you still remember a life that happened 4000 years ago, well for you anyway."

Willow smiled at Wesley, looking up at his curious and inquisitive face.

"In all honesty, sometimes I didn't." Willow stood up and walked to the window opposite where Wesley sat. She stared out in to the night as she spoke. "Sometimes it seemed like a dream, sometimes I did not even remember it, and sometimes I thought I was plane nuts. Even if I was describe in some prophesise as been 'born of the future to fight in the past'." Willow turned around and smiled at Wesley. "Sometimes it was easier to just forget, to get on in the here and now, not there and then, or rather when and to be. That's another thing I kept on getting my pronouns confused. Every time I started thinking about the whole time thing, I either got a headache or went cross-eyed." Willow bit her lip in thought. "Well, either way, it wasn't that pleasant."

"So how did you remember?"

"I suppose it was a mixture of things, occurring over the past few centuries. I started remembering things, nothing big, but after all who could really forget computers. Then as time caught up to when I, well died, every thing became clearer. Then of course comes the traditional interference of the wonderful Powers That Be in the form of a very painful vision to jog my memories."

"And when you say your Immortal, you mean your of the head chopping variety? The ones that…" Wesley began then bit his lip as he realised he should not reveal that titbit of information.

Willow smiled wider and walked back where Wesley sat holding his tea.

"You mean the Immortals that another branch of watchers keep records of. Yes Wesley, I am one of those."

"You know of the watchers that …. Wait. I don't actually think I'm surprised at that. Nothing really ever got past you." Wesley smiled at Willow. He took a sip of his tea and pulled a face when he realised it was cold. Getting up he picked up his and Willow cup and empty the now cold brew down the kitchen sink. "How about now. Do you still have a watcher."

"No, Actually, My last Watcher died 6 years ago in England. I kept my distance for a while. I wanted a little privacy. It's worked out for the best I think." A look of sadness flicked across her face but Wesley had her back to her and did not notice.

"Why is that exactly?" He asked as he began to clean the pots.

"If you report to the watchers that I've become immortal, they will assume, I'm a new one."

"Why would you want to hide who you truly are?"

Willow walked into the kitchen and began to dry the pots as Wesley placed them on the draining bored.

"I'm over 4000 years old Wesley, a very attractive target to others of my kind, the more who know who and where I am, the more chance there is of an Immortal finding me and coming along to try and win my quickening. In other words come after my head. The watchers don't know how old I truly am anyway. There are many records of my activities over the centuries, but they are recorded under different names. I do believe however that they have researcher trying to peace my exploits together." Willow replied with a rather smug smile. "And hey, when you report me, they'll send a watcher, to you know watch me and then you can like have a watcher buddy."

"May I ask how many other names you have gone by."

"I never really counted them, the earliest name I went by was given to me by Torrin, my teacher in Celtic, **Ffaglog helyg."**

"Celtic, it means ehm…" Wesley scrunched his eyes together in concentration, " 'Flaming Willow' how original. Oh wait, Ffaglog helyg I've heard that name before. I'll have to do research, unless of course you care to fill me in."

"Nope."

"Well, will you be remaining here?"

"As long as you'll have me." She smiled at him.

"Well in that case. I require your assistance. I've been busy attempting to discover the type of demon that attacked a young couple and killed one of them in the woods." He said as he moved over to his desk with his notes and books over it. Readjusting his glasses he read out the description. "It is approximately 6ft tall, black skin with shades of green covering his body. A sweet smelling odour , describe as something like a mix between lavender and pine has been found on all its victims, quite odd that really."

"That's a Cuver demon." Wesley turned to look at her.

"How can you be certain?"

"I've been around for a long time, I know allot," She said mater of factly. "and as far as I know, no other demon leaves that scent around."

"Well then. Do you know how to find and kill it before it attacks anyone else." Wesley asked as he began to clean his glasses, half sitting on the table behind him.

"They hang out mostly in the woods, their skin allows them to hide in the foliage. The smell they give off draws the victims deeper into the woods to them. Their not all that smart, but they are very stealthily in their attacks; you have to be very alert in your surroundings to kill one. They are loners, they only meet up with their other kind when its time for them to mate. So you'll never encounter two. As for killing them, they have very tough skin, but you put enough umph behind whatever you using, their pretty easy to kill." She finished.

"I'm assuming you have killed one before then?" Wesley stated more then asked. Nodding Willow smiled at Wesley. "Well then lets have at it." Wesley picked up his axe and coat; opening the door he waited for Willow to step outside before following her and locking the door behind them.


	9. Past

Chapter 8

"Immortal. What do you mean immortal? I'm not immortal! I'm very much mortal." Willow stared wide-eyed at Torrin.

"Willow! You are an immortal, this you must believe." Willow looked like she wanted to say something but he held up his hand to silence her. "Being immortal means you cannot die, you will not grow old, you cannot die from diseases, when you cut yourself you shall heal. The only thing that can kill you is decapitation. When two immortals meet they may challenge each other to fight. But there are rules to the game, you may not fight on Blessed ground and no mortals are aloud to interfere. When an Immortal wins a fight they take the quiking of the dead Immortal, as time goes by and with each quickening you take, you shall grow stronger."

"You mean if I'm immortal, and I'm not in total agreement of that yet, this means I have to cut peoples heads off with an axe or something, and if you're immortal shouldn't you want to kill me because I'm immortal and, and, you know what I don't wanna fight and kill people. Nope, not gonna happen."

"Willow. We immortals fight with swords. This I will teach you. I do not kill you because you are my student. I do not fight unless challenged. I do not relish in the fight. I try to avoid receiving or inflicting harm on another. But eventually all must fight. You cannot escape it, for it is your destiny."

Willow looked at Torrin and felt lost, confused, overwhelmed and once again tired.

"I really don't understand what's going on."

"That is understandable. Rest Willow we shall discuss what is to come later."

"Rest. I can't, there is too much going on in my head." Torrin reached over to a pouch that lay near them and pulled out a smaller pouch that lay inside. He held it to her nose.

"Breathe deeply." Doing as she was told she felt light headed as a scent she did not recognised filled her senses, slowly Torrin eased her back down onto the furs, laying another over her as her eyes closed.

"Sleep well and deeply Willow." He said pushing some hair away from her closed eyes before walking over the other side of the fire to sleep himself.


	10. Partners

Chapter 9

Two figures could be seen walking through the dark forest that was lit only by the stars above. Their movement where slow and steady, the figure in front suddenly stopped.

"Ow!! Wesley could you watch where you're going?" Willow complained. "I know I heal fast but if you could not stab your axe in my behind, I'd really appreciate it."

"Well if you'd of given me a little warning you were about to stop, it could have been avoided." Wesley whispered back.

"I was expecting you to watch where you were going."

"How can I bloody watch where I'm going, I can't even see my bloody hand if I held it up to my bloody face in this dark." Wesley's whisper becoming rather loud at this point.

"Shhh." Willow held up a hand to silence him. "I hear a rustle of bushes."

"It's probably the dam windhhhhhh…" Wesley deduction was interrupt as something very large slammed into him. The creature growled in his face before slumping on top of him, minus the growly head. The creature's slimy yellow blood poured out of its neck. "Uch thank you very much." Willow pushed the headless demon off Wesley and helped him up.

"You ok?"

"Except for the slime now coating me from head to toe. Just peachy. What should we do with the body?"

Willow looked down, muttering a few words under breath she flicked her hand towards the creature's body and head. They caught fire and within a few seconds where fully cremated and the flames went out leaving nothing but ashes behind.

"Very impressive Willow." Wesley said in praise.

"I try."

"Well now the demon is a pile of ash. Shall we patrol around the town?" Wesley asked and offered her his arm.

Willow nodded her head in agreement and accepted the offered arm.

"Excellent, then you can tell me a bit about what happened when you first arrived in the past."


	11. End

Chapter 10

Willow awoke to darkness; the only light came from the low burning fire and the stars which shone through the tops of the trees. She could here the crackling fire, the rustling of leaves caused by the gentle breeze, and Torrin's deep breathing. For the first time since all of this had begun, Willow felt calm. She sat up and hugged her knees beneath her chin. Closing her eyes she breathed in the air, the smell of grass, dirt and trees mingling with the smell of burning wood.

Torrin was now awake but Willow had not noticed yet. Sitting up quietly he looked at her, the firelight lit up her face allowing him to study her. He could see her eyes where closed, a gentle smile curving her lips. She looked calm and collected, appose to being shocked and afraid. The flames cast a shadows of light which flickered on her face as if in a caress, making her hair look like a burning flame. _Yes_. He decided, _the flames suit her, they look as if they have always been apart of her. As if she was born to them. A flaming __ Willow. Like a phoenix rising from the flames to scorch the earth._

"How are you feeling Willow" He said braking the silence.

"Ahhh." Willow squeaked in surprise jumping up from where she sat. "I didn't realise you where ehm ahh ahh awake." Willow stuttered, ducking her head and fiddling with her fingers.

"I am sorry Willow I did not mean to shock you. Please sit." Smiling reassuringly he gestured to the ground where she stood.

Lowering her self to the ground she sat crossed legged opposite him, the fire now at both their sides. Biting her lip she looked up at him.

"Torrin, I'm kinda curious, well a lot curios actually, it's just that if I'm in the past, how come you can understand me and how can I understand you. This form of English won't be spoken for a while yet."

"I understand you because the powers taught me this language. But you will have to learn to speak the tongues of this time and many more to come."

"Learning, I can do learning, I like learning stuff, I'm just a learny person. I mean I use to learn stuff all the time, in well, my time" Willow babbled.

"That is good, for there is much for you to learn. Willow I understand that this is hard for you. But the sooner you except this path, your destiny, the better this will be for you. You must learn to trust me Willow and all that I can teach you. For I shall not only be your teacher but your protector as well, until you can protect yourself."

"It's just really over whelming, I mean this morning, or was it this morning, well before I was here, the only thing I had to worry about was homework and paying bills. Oh yeah and not been eaten by vampires and not being killed by demons. Only I guess I really didn't do the last one that well seeing as I was oohhhhhhhhhhh WESLEY! My friend Wesley, he's there alone and I'm…." Willow jumped up and started to hyper ventilating. Getting to his feet Torrin guided Willow back down to the ground.

"Willow calm down. Breath evenly." Torrin nelt in front of her holding her hands in his.

"But but but Wesley…" Torrin held up his hand.

"Has not even been born yet. The future from whence you came has not yet been." He interrupted. "When you live to that time again you can see him and abate his worries. Allow the future to unfold its self and do not worry, what must be shall be."

"I never thought I'd be anything all that important, I never thought I'd ever make that big a difference. I'm a sidekick, not hero." Willow pulled her hands back and rapped them around herself, dropping her head to her chest. Torrin placed his hands on the sides of her face and pulled her it up, forcing her eyes to meet his own.

"You are neither. What you are and always shall be is a person, a human. Never belittle who or what you are. You must aspire to do great things, but do not hold yourself up too high, or you may just hurt yourself when you fall. Be who you are, and that will always be enough."

The End

Thanks to those who have read this, so should I write a sequel, yes/no?


End file.
